Will Blood Be The Only Thing That Binds Us
by xXCarolineFirelilyXx
Summary: Zero and Kaname fight for dominance in this co-written one-shot. **Some strong words and lots of blood**


Will Blood Be The Only Thing That Binds Us?

He stood in the hall on front of the vampire hunter's room. Zero growled and shoved him. "Move!" Kaname narrowed his eyes. "And to what do I owe the displeasure of your presence, Mutt?" he sneered. "You're about to have the displeasure of my fist in your face!" Zero hissed. Kaname clicked his tongue. "So temperamental. Really, is that any way to talk to your superior?"

"Fuck you," Zero hissed. "I will put a bullet between those eyes!" Kaname repressed a growl. "Watch yourself Zero. I would hate for something, unfortunate, to happen to you," he said with a smirk. "Bring it on Kuran," Zero taunted, drawing closer to Kaname. "One more step, Mr. Kiryu, and you will regret it," Kaname barked, fangs bared; fists clenched.

"Come on Blood Sucker, you know you want to hit me," Zero jabbed with a smile. Kaname's eye twitched. "You're right, I do." He lunged for Zero, his fists ready to strike. Without hesitation, Zero pulled out the Bloody Rose, aiming it for Kaname. "I can at least try and have a little fun," he said with a twisted smile. Kaname hissed. His fingers were like claws. "What's the matter Zero? Can't fight me with your bare hands? What, are you to weak?" Kaname's eyes danced with dark laughter.

"You want me to? Fine!" Zero reared back and kicked at Kaname. He balled up his fists and hissed, the sound truly menacing. Kaname chuckled. "That's right Zero, embrace your true nature. Embrace the darkness that pulses within you. It feels good, doesn't it?" Kaname laughed as he went for Zero once more. Zero dodged. He aimed for Kaname's abdomen. He snarled and slammed Kaname against the wall. His eyes blazed red as he pinned Kaname's head back, fangs bared at his throat.

A snarl ripped through Kaname's lips as his head bounced off the wall. He pushed against Zero, his nails digging into the younger man's flesh. "Don't you dare!" he growled in Zero's ear. "Watch me," Zero whispered. He bit into the pureblood's throat and began to drink the thick crimson liquid. He clung to Kaname's body and swallowed the glittering fluid that soothed his monstrous burn.

Kaname tried not to swoon as Zero pressed against him. His heart hammered in his ear. He could feel the blood being drawn out of his veins in deep draughts. He tried to suppress the inevitable moan that danced on his lips, but couldn't. Finally, he could tolerate no more. He forced Zero back. "Enough!" he cried.

Zero stumbled back with a growl, wiping the blood from his lips. He licked the smeared crimson from his fingers and hissed. "I wasn't done yet." Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Oh yes you are. With your insatiable appetite, I would be dead by the time you were done. But that's just what you want, isn't it?" Kaname scoffed and touched his ivory fingertips to the wounds on his neck. He drew them away and looked at the blood. He raised his hand to his lips and let his tongue flick out to lick away the blood. "I can't blame you though. I am, _irresistible,_" he said with a smug smile.

Zero growled and leapt for Kaname once more. He hissed and snapped at the pureblood's throat. "I will kill you!" Kaname jerked forward and grabbed Zero by his hair. He wrenched his head back, exposing the soft, tender flesh of his neck. He muscled Zero back against the very wall which had, only moments before, been occupied by Kaname. He let his fangs break the skin of Zero's neck, lapping the blood up in frenzied movements. He paused for a moment. "You were saying?" he asked, his breath ghosting across Zero's flesh.

"Ah…" Zero's eyes grew hazy. He growled and squirmed in Kaname's grasp, jerking his head free. He threw his entire body weight against the pureblood, finally managing to toss him off. He licked at the blood that had fallen on is hand. He moaned. Kaname's breath was a little ragged as he licked the warm crimson from his lips. He shook free from his hand, the few stands of Zero's hair that had been accidentally ripped out. He stared at Zero, his eyes glittering in the semi-darkness. He wanted more, but he knew he could only push the boy so far.

Zero's breath was heavy and ragged. His heart was racing roughly, hammering against his ribs in an uneven rhythm. His aura was becoming stronger with each passing second that his throat burned. He growled and licked his lips. "More…"

Kaname considered this. He knew that every time he allowed Zero to drink from him, the brat just grew stronger and stronger. But oh, how good it felt to have the chiseled vampire hunter pressed against him! An idea suddenly buzzed through him. He circled Zero. "Work for it," he snarled.

Zero hissed and bared his fangs. He darted forward and grabbed Kaname's wrist, biting and nipping at the flesh. He lost his grip once Kaname jerked his arm away. He licked the sweet elixir from his lips and moaned. Kaname let out a deep laugh. "You have to really want it Zero. Do you think I'm going to give into you so easily a second time?" he darted in and out of Zero's grasp, taunting him; playing with fire. The chilling glow of Zero's eyes sent delicious shivers down Kaname's spine.

Zero leapt once more, pouncing on the pureblood. He bit into Kaname's arm again, growling as he did so. He snarled savagely, becoming more animalistic. Kaname hissed as Zero's fangs pierced his flesh. "Yes, surrender to the animal within you," Kaname gasped. He let Zero drink for a moment, then cruelly, he ripped away. "Still not enough Zero," he cackled. "Work for a real drink, not just a little sip!" Kaname's eyes were dark with lust.

Zero was beginning to lose more and more of himself. He stumbled back against the wall, panting heavily. "No…" Kaname approached him softly. A descent into madness was not what he wanted. He held Zero's eyes in his own. He leaned over him. "Drink Zero, you've earned it."

Zero went to bite but struggled. He fell to his knees, then finally collapsed on the floor. He was drenched in sweat as the mark on is neck glowed a sinister red. His body ached, but nothing hurt worse than the excruciating pain in his throat. Kaname's heart ached for the boy convulsing on the floor. It was strange to witness someone go through a pain he would never suffer.

He kneeled beside Zero. He slashed his neck with one of his razor sharp nails. Blood trickled from the wound and splashed against Zero's lips. "Drink Zero," he demanded, trying to gain Zero's focus. Zero groaned. He tried to roll over and drink, feeling the scorching fire burn even worse as Kaname's blood slid over his tongue. His heartbeat echoed throughout his skull. He clawed the floor and screamed in agony.

Kaname sighed. He gently lifted Zero's head, carefully avoiding his flailing limbs. Zero's mouth was inches away from Kaname's neck. "Now drink Zero, before I change my mind. Douse the burning fire, if only for a little while." Zero bit into Kaname's skin, but didn't hang on long before he dropped to the floor again. Footsteps echoed through the hall. The Headmaster and Yuuki gasped as they stumbled upon the blood sight.

Kaname stood between Zero and their uninvited guests. He nodded to them respectfully. "Headmaster, Yuuki," he greeted them with his patent false pleasantry. The two were at a loss for words. Zero hissed and clawed at his throat. He panted and squirmed on the floor. His vision was blurred. The smell of human blood was driving him mad.

Kaname stepped forward. "I think you two should go," he told them. "Zero is a little unstable right now, as you can see." He ushered them out of the room and closed and locked the door behind them. He turned back to Zero. He sat on top of him, forcing his limbs down. He bit his wrist, causing the soothing liquid to flow. He forced his wrist to Zero's mouth. The blood poured past Zero's lips in thick gushes. "Concentrate Zero, they'll kill you otherwise."

Zero licked and drank what he could from Kaname's wrist. He took in the thick liquid in large draughts. He growled and continued to drink until he regained some of his sanity, and his mind cleared. Kaname smiled. "There there," he said, drawing in a ragged breath, "Just enough to take the edge off."

Kaname bit his tongue, causing blood to fill his mouth. He lifted Zero's face from his arm. Kaname sealed his lips over Zero's, letting the mouthful of blood flow into the mouth of the vampire hunter. He pulled back with a bloody smile. "Just enough…"

Zero gave a shiver and groaned quietly. He leaned against Kaname and hissed lowly. "Ugh." Kaname sat up, taking in the sight of his bloody clothes. "Shit, this was one of my favorite uniforms!" he mumbled beneath his breath. He looked at Zero, whose eyes and tattoo had finally stopped glowing. He dared to reach out and stroke Zero's hair. "Sleep now. Let the blood work its magic."

Kaname smiled as Zero instantly fell limp and fast asleep. He covered Zero with a blanket. He began to leave the room, but paused in the doorway. "Until next night," he whispered before he left.

* * *

**My first ever Vampire Knight Fanfic, and guess where it came from. **  
**Me and my friend were RPing the other night (she was Zero and I was Kaname), and this is the product **

**So I guess that makes this a collaboration piece?**

**Sorry if Kaname is a little OC, I'm new to the series and I'm still trying to learn their personalities. **

**And even though there is a lot of blood and a few curse words, I will not be putting this as mature content, unless of course I get tattled on, which I don't think any of you would do, now would you?**

**And if you don't like the content, why are you reading it? **

**Co-written by: http:/ /hopegiventothewolves. deviantart. com/**


End file.
